


Two More Days Till Sorry

by FanFicsagogo



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Bare Naked Ladies references, Domestic Fluff, Dragon Age 2 blocking, Fights, Fluff and Angst, M/M, but they're out of fluffy love and concern, h/c, high tech stuff gone wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 21:18:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4153284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFicsagogo/pseuds/FanFicsagogo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye has a front row seat to a Fitz and Mack fight that spans an entire week.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two More Days Till Sorry

**Author's Note:**

> I listened to [Bare Naked Ladies - One Week](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=snZcn3Qt1xI) and came up with a very short FitzMack flangsty-ish ficlet from the lyrics. Enjoy!
> 
> Warnings for no beta and no sleep from the Author. I may also write a second version of this from Mack or Fitz' point of view since this is all seen through Skye vision.

7 days ago - 

Skye has no point of reference when Mack cocks his head to side to say he’s angry. He’s looking at Fitz, and she's just passing through the kitchen not really thinking anything about anything but getting a danish and maybe a juice box. It's the last minutes of morning. Most of the breakfast type stuff vanishes faster than Thor at one of those portal thingies. At any rate she doesn’t plan on stepping into a fight between Fitz and Mack. That is if you could call it a fight. Mack doesn't seem very angry, but then again she's never actually seen him get mad at Fitz before, and calmly declaring anger at someone doesn't really cut it in her opinion of having a serious problem.

Fitz responds by throwing his hands into the air in an overdramatic flail and lands almost bodily across the kitchen counter as he calls Mack crazy. Mack seems to be taking it in stride because he’s laughing the whole thing off now. He has the stupid I-love-him-so-much-it-makes-me-smile-to-be-near-him face on.

Normally she would be all about trying to figure out what kind of goofy romcom stuff is playing out, but she has a new team to assemble so she works around them to get what she needs and leaves. It’s not her problem anyway. (and she can ask Jemma about it later.)

-

5 days ago 

Sky attempts to studiously review some archived video footage when Fitz walks in from the lab. He has a look of frustration, and a badass gadget attached to his arm, well technically to the sleeve of a very soft looking oversized henly that’s most likely Mack’s.

Before she has the words out to ask what the contraption is, or why Mack’s not firmly attached to his hip Fitz asks, “What are you watching?” 

It’s footage of Nick fury’s funeral. “I’m trying to figure out how many people knew Fury was alive and if any inhumans were there.”

Mack predictably strolls in seconds later because they are in fact joined at the hips, a thought Skye may have lingered over a second or two with a dirty smirk but both men are ignoring each other rather severely in favor of watching the funeral. Weird. The behavior forces her to remember the silly fight from the kitchen a couple days ago. Which really? It didn’t seem serious enough to warrant this kind of behavior from “The Super Shield Cuddle Bunnies Couple.” 

Very weird.

Normally Fitz claims Mack’s lap or Mack, as big as he is, squeezes his giant self into some contortionist position so he can have a body part or two on Fitz. They at least touch, but just barely and because the viewing room they occupy has only one couch. 

It’s totally weirding Skye out.

They spot something that makes both of them giggle like school boys. Maybe an inside joke between them because Skye doesn’t see what’s funny enough to have them leaning into each other. Fitz almost falls over into Mack’s lap, and then they stop laughing and look at each other like they remember they’re fighting. 

And now Skye simply has to say something because “WTF?”

After about five more minutes complete with raised voices, Skye now knows Fitz’ arm band thingy is actually a Fitz mini-brain attachment designed to process extra stuff. "An aphasia fixer program."

Mack berates Fitz with a sarcastic laugh, “You did just what I thought you were gonna do. Ignore my feelings about this, ignore your own safety, ignore the risks to who you are and all you can achieve and for what? To be normal?  You’re already perfect Turbo. You don’t need that thing!”

“If I’m so perfect why are you mad about something I want? My brain can finally work the way it used to with this, so I’m not giving it up.” Fitz states with a slightly stronger and much more noticeable twitch coming from his left hand. The twitching doesn’t seem to be stopping either. 

Fitz worries at his out of control hand like rubbing it will stop the trembling. A furious Mack stares at the arm band, and Skye is already calling Jemma because whatever the hell Fitz did to himself he’s probably going to need medical attention for it.

Mack reaches out to get the thing off of Fitz stating that “he doesn’t need to be fixed”, and untested robot brain enhancements aren’t the way to go. Fitz blasts Mack backwards with the force of his arm band mind thingy. It’s so hard that Skye cringes at the strength of it. This fight has her very worried especially since she doesn’t think Fitz meant to do that.

Mack gets up and tackles his boyfriend to the ground pinning him there. 

-

3 days ago 

There aren’t many living rooms in the “playground” despite the name. This one is more of a converted storage locker filled with over stuffed couches, beanbags, and a questionably re-appropriated flatscreen. Skye needs to unwind with a bit of Dragon Age 2, but the room is occupied by none other than Cuddle Bunny Couple.  She still calls them that even if by the looks of it they aren’t quite back to their all over each other ways. They’ve been as good as locked in this room for the last 48 hours and that’s plenty reason to keep referring to them as something cute.

“No one told you guys to stay in here forever.” Skye says trying to figure out a way to maybe take control of the TV, ending what looks like a Sailor Moon fest. “Really guys?” Sky points at the screen.

Both men shrug at her in that what can you do kind of way. The last time May checked in they were watching all of the Indiana Jones series even the one with the flying refrigerator so Skye guesses fetishy anime is a step up.

“Are you two going to stop circling around the elephant in the room so I can play my game eventually?” 

Mack wants to say he’s sorry for not listening to Fitz’ insecurities more. Fitz wants to apologize for trying to turn himself into brainy Iron Man without first contacting Tony Stark for patent violation. That and of course slamming his concerned boyfriend against a wall. Neither say anything in lieu of sitting down and watching cartoons while Fitz recovers from new more extensive nerve damage to his arm and hand. There are cartons of chinese all over the room as well as empty bags of cheetos and two liter bottles of multi-colored mountain dew. 

“Where the hell did you get Chinese out here?” Because seriously? Seriously. Kung pao and some sweet n’ sour would go good with the inquisition.

“Hunter knows a guy.” Mack says around a mouthful of egg roll.

Not fair! “Share!” Skye reaches into a bag of crab rangoon and starts munching.

-

Yesterday

Dragon Age 2 waits a few days with the fair trade of decent cashew chicken, but now the rest of the team is getting worried about FitzMack not leaving their little nest. Skye votes for them to be left a lone for one more day, but Papa Bear Big C has other ideas and everyone draws straws to see who gets to go retrieve their two agents from seclusion. Phil and Bobby get picked. Skye being the concerned friend she is tags along.

They’re one step away from the open living room door when they hear, “I know what it’s like to lose control and hurt someone you love Turbo.” Mack’s sad tone breaks Skye’s heart a little. He’s probably got Fitz in his arms and she will not have Big C or Bigger B ruin this moment. She grabs both of the much more experienced agents by the arms and prays they follow her lead of hanging back to wait this one out.

“That wasn’t you.” Fitz says with a little waver in his voice. Maybe he’s on the verge of tears. “I made that thing. It read my thoughts and tried to hurt you.”

“The only thing that hurts is you not being by my side.”

Skye has the urge to start belting out “How Can I Live Without You.” So she knows it’s time to stop listening in before compulsion becomes reality. Phil and Bobby apparently have the same idea since they’re already half way down the hall. 

And yeah. Now there’s kissy noises that Skye doesn’t want to hear without some prior approval and maybe a video camera.

-

Tomorrow

Mack comes back to work, a smile or a Fitz on his face the entire day.

 

 


End file.
